Stronger
by Oneturtledove
Summary: No matter what it is, it's not stronger than his arms around her.


Disclaimer: They are not mine, nor do they want to be.

A/N: Got this idea during church. Yes, during church. Sermons on love will do that to a person.

* * *

The office had been quiet all morning, save for the sound of computer keys and staplers. The few words they had exchanged in greeting earlier in the morning now hung in the air, blanketing the entire space in something akin to tension, but more accurately described as discomfort. They didn't normally have this problem of communicating, but from the moment she had stepped in the door this morning he had known from the look on her face that she wasn't in a particularly talkative mood. She didn't look mad or depressed. Reflective maybe. He'd only seen the face a few times, and knew that it was best to leave her alone in times like this. She'd probably come around after lunch.

The silence was strange, but at the same time, he didn't want to break it, not even to ask her for the expense report that was sitting right next to her. He didn't really feel like getting up and walking over there either.

_Can you hand me that expense report?_

He sent the e-mail, then sat back and waited for her to read it. After a second, he saw the grimace on her face and the expression she shot him.

_Are you for real?_

_What, because I e-mailed you when you're sitting five feet away?_

_I just made a face that there is not an emoticon for._

_Can I see?_

_No._

_Fine. Will you hand me that report?_

_You have legs._

_And?_

_Arms too._

_What are you saying, Scully?_

_You could even roll your chair over here if you're that lazy._

_Will you give me a push back to my desk?_

_Maybe if it was more downhill._

_I just can't win._

_You're being pathetic._

_What else is new?_

She shook her head and stood up, crossing the room and dropping the report on his desk.

_Thanks!_

_I don't know why I encourage this behavior._

_Because it amuses you?_

_I think I was too defeated in my previous attempts to thwart it and have labeled it a lost cause._

_No, I think you're amused._

_Okay, go ahead and think that._

_Want to grab some lunch?_

_No thanks. _

_Is it because I'm pathetic?_

_No, it's because I'm not hungry._

_You need to eat._

_But not if I'm not hungry._

_Want me to bring you back a milkshake?_

_Nah. _

_You're saying no to a milkshake?! Are you okay?_

_Yes, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes. I don't lie to you, Mulder. Well, not much._

_What have you lied to me about?_

_That I don't want a milkshake. I think I actually do._

_Okay. I'll be back in a while.

* * *

_

When he returned from the diner, he found Scully with her head down on her desk. She was sleeping soundly and he stood there for a minute, wondering if he should wake her. He almost felt like an intruder, standing there watching her in such a vulnerable moment. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her sleeping before. In fact, she'd been falling asleep in other places a lot lately. She'd never slept anywhere but a bed or the car sometimes, but in the last month, she'd fallen asleep on his couch, on the plane, and now at her desk.

He wondered if it would be mean to start calling her narcolepsy girl.

He took her coat off the back of her chair and draped it over her shoulders, then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She stirred slightly under his touch and opened her eyes, looking embarrassed for a moment as her vision focused.

"Are you okay, Scully?"

"Yeah. I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Or at all."

"I got a few minutes."

"Something's going on, isn't it?"

"I don't know."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. Sometimes people just have trouble sleeping. I'll be fine."

He nodded. He had to take her at her word. He knew the consequences of questioning her, and they were painful.

"Good. I got you chocolate," he said, handing her the Styrofoam cup. "I thought about getting peanut butter in there too, but I know you're a purist."

"Thanks, Mulder."

He went back to his desk and spend the rest of the afternoon sneaking glances at her, trying to figure out what was wrong. To an outsider, she would have looked totally normal, focused on her work. But he knew her better than that. Something was on her mind, weighing heavily, much like the silence earlier. He wanted to fix it, but he knew he couldn't.

* * *

It was getting late and his eyelids were getting heavy when he heard his door open. At first he thought it was on TV, but then he saw the sliver of light crack across his floor and heard footsteps on the wood. Her shadow came first, then the sound of the door latching behind her. Her head peeked around the corner and they locked eyes for a moment. Keeping the contact, she took her coat off and draped it on the back of a chair, then stood in front of him. He couldn't read much in her expression, but that didn't really matter. Instinct took over and he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap. She nestled into his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. Her eyelashes grazed his neck and she sighed a little, letting her body relax. He held her tightly as their breathing became matched.

They were quiet, just sitting together, letting their souls communicate what their mouths could not.

It was a long time before either of them moved, and even then it was only a slight shiver on her part. He reached slowly behind them and took the blanket off of the back of the couch. Once he had it situated around them, he laid down, keeping her against his chest, her head now tucked under his chin. His lips danced over her hair, landing in her part and staying there, where the scent of her was the strongest. One arm held her to him, while his other hand made lazy trails up and down her back. She sighed as his hand met with skin and settled on the small of her back, right where it belonged.

He could feel the sleep tugging at both of them, but it took her first. He relished in those few moments before it took him as well. She had needed him and she'd admitted it. Although no words had been exchanged he knew that this is was helping. He didn't know if it was nightmares or stress or what that was keeping her awake, but he was glad that for tonight, whatever it was wasn't stronger than his arms around her.


End file.
